


Thrown Out of Reverie

by Quinx



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, UGLY HORRIBLE first meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinx/pseuds/Quinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kaneki wasn't a confused mess, he'd compliment the other's quick knowledge and lack of violence towards the guy who just smacked a door in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was an especially heavy scent that could only be caused by hundreds of old books spread out in one room. Kaneki willingly drenched himself in it on a daily basis, finding refuge in the welcoming smell of aging pages.

Contrary to popular belief, libraries weren't the only place one could find such an atmosphere. Bookstores were a common choice among Kaneki, despite not having the money to buy much of anything. Growing up, he would spend weeks saving up for his favorite novels originally found at the library.

The particular bookstore he found himself in today was smaller than most, much to his delight. You'd expect discomfort spending hours in the midst of tight-knit furniture, yet it produced more of a homely feel.

The shopkeepers knew him by now, even if their communication consisted mainly of friendly waves and smiles. They even set out a bean bag for him to plop down in every day, as this was his primary reading spot lately. If needed, he’d stop at the library beforehand, then plant himself here for hours. When the going got especially tough, he would tread to one of his few secret places instead.

Stars bred in misty gray eyes as they mulled over each and every detail the small corner store had to offer. The entrance door was left open during the summer, allowing a warm breeze to flow through the cozy shop. Beams of sunlight shone through the few windows, making the specks of dust floating through the air even more evident.

He never missed a chance to appreciate the beauty of it all.

Except for the times when he had just "woken up" from a passionate reading session. Only dreadfully loud noises or random, alarming thoughts could do such a thing to a bookworm. This time, it seemed to be the result of two men bickering at the register.

"—one doesn't mean three, shithead! You wasted too much time in here!"

"Nishio-senpaiii, I was only fifteen minutes! You need to loosen up, before that stress turns into wrinkles..."

It wasn't as difficult as one would believe for Kaneki to tune out the duo. His thoughts soon drifted back to the familiar story he was re-reading, getting lost in the detailed descriptions of the protagonist’s suffering mental state. Despite Kaneki’s timid nature, he leaned towards many psychological novels. They left behind a spacious room of speculation and hidden meanings for him.

Thanks to the help of incessantly loud customers, he managed to throw himself out of reverie quite quickly. With a quick glance towards his rusty watch, he sighed, realizing it was about time to trek home. His aunt was an unpredictable rollercoaster, and he liked to be early to the ride just in case.

Normally, he would slowly stand from his beanbag and begrudgingly gather his belongings before making his way out of the shop. His mind would stubbornly focus on what he’d have to go home to, no matter how selfish it was to concentrate on his misfortunes. He had no right to be stressed out when others were going through far worse.

Today was one of his better, different days. The book had him on edge, despite having previously read it multiple times. He was too lost in the genuine suffering of the deprived protagonist, that he even forgot to wave at the workers on his way out. Too lost in the clearly well-researched descriptions of human biology, that he forgot to hold the door open for the customers behind him.

Too lost to notice anything going on around him, until a sudden pained yelp came from behind.

He whipped around to find the source of the sound, blinking in an attempt to process the scene in front of him. A boy with bright blond hair stood before him, clutching his reddening nose as he stared back at Kaneki with furrowed brows. The latter didn't get to focus on the other's face for too long—he had quickly tilted his head back, easily recognized as an attempt at stopping the blood flow to his nose.

If Kaneki wasn't a confused mess, he'd compliment the other's quick knowledge and lack of violence towards the guy who just smacked a door in his face.

Behind the injured boy stood a more irritated one with glasses. His expression reeked of so much frustration, it was almost as if he was the one who got hurt. He took a moment to shake his head vigorously before speaking, pinching his nose in anger. "You know what, I don't need more of this bullshit right now. It's like you're trying to make me wait longer to get home." With one last shake of the head, he stormed past the remaining two boys, mumbling under his breath. Well, he was undoubtedly the brash one out of the pair.

With him gone, silence soon crept up on the remaining two. Kaneki was left to stress over a proper apology, nervously bouncing in his spot. It was almost as if the stranger could read his thoughts; he cast his head back down, eyes squinted, lips pursed. Kaneki froze, bracing himself for the expected threats or insistence on medical treatment. 

He most certainly did not expect a blinding grin after a minute-long staring contest. Kaneki couldn't even manage a stutter before the stranger spoke brightly. The same person whose nose may have just broke was speaking as if he bumped into an old friend. 

"Who would've thought a scrawny bookworm would be tough enough to bang my nose up like that? Don't think it was enough to break it, but man, you really slammed that one on me! It’ll be bruised up for a week or two, no doubt!"

He brought the hand down from his nose, using it to gesture wildly while speaking. With the hand gone, small patches of blood could be spotted around his nose. Many other details about this man had gone unnoticed in the heat of the moment—from the freckles spread over his cheeks and bridge of his nose, to the darker roots of his hair. Kaneki finally settled on hazel eyes, their mischievous glint making it known that he had been caught.

"You okay there, buddy? Looks like you got hit up there," Gray eyes followed up as the stranger gestured to Kaneki’s head. "Or is it me? Do I look that beat up?"

...Oh, right. Talking. He really didn't mean to stare. "I, um, I'm really sorry..." He spoke quietly, scratching at his chin nervously. The sudden rise of heat to his face was not helping him form proper responses. "Do you, uh, want to go somewhere to wash that up? I mean, I'll come with you—"

"Sure! You can treat me to a local restroom. A lovely first outing together, eh?" He playfully slapped Kaneki's back and strode forward, opening the door for him with a bow. "I won't hit you," He winked, grin sliding into a lopsided smirk.

Kaneki snorted before he could catch himself, getting a raise of bushy brows in response from the blond. He hurried out the door, faintly coughing in a poor attempt to cover up that godawful sound. The other's distinctive laugh followed after as they began wandering around the busy streets. Kaneki made note to memorize that laugh.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes of walking up and down the same two streets later, they found themselves stuffed inside the tiny bathroom of a local bakery. The stranger was practically sitting in the sink, snickering as Kaneki fumbled with a mix of wet and bloody paper towels.

"Nurse, you look like you need a break," he joked, leaning back against the sink's mirror, arms crossed behind his head. His playful eyes casually watched the other's every move, chuckling every so often. Each laugh earned a weak glare from Kaneki, his frown deepening even more than the time before.

"Here," The blond rolled his eyes, finally leaning forward. He lightly grasping Kaneki's wrist and guided it under his nose, removing the dried blood with several quick wipes. "It bled more because you kept knocking your wobbly hands into it. If you weren't so shaky..."

The abrupt physical contact would have come as a surprise if this stranger hadn’t already proved himself shameless. It must have looked strange for two young men to follow each other into the small bathroom, yet he had no qualms about it. He merely shushed Kaneki and draped an arm around his hips to make a bigger show out of it all.

The embarrassment diminished at this point, the remnants leaving a pink tint on Kaneki's cheeks. "That's not how you treat your nurse... _patient_ ," He lifted his eyes to meet the other's, the corners of his lips twitching.

His arm was suddenly dropped with a loud scoff. He watched as the boy folded his arms across his chest dramatically. "Oh yeah? What about the nurse who can't even ask the patient for his name? The service here is terrible! I feel unimportant—just a cog in the machine for you!"

"What's the noisy patient's name, then?"

"You don't deserve to know anymore!"

"You can't sign out of the hospital unless we know your name, sir..."

"And what if I don't wanna leave? My poor nurse would be so lost without me!"

A burst of giggles on Kaneki's end brought their play to an end. The other joined in immediately with that hearty, contagious laugh. It briefly reminded him of everything one could associate summer with at once—orange creamsicles, long walks on a busy pier, the first crash of a wave while swimming in a warm ocean.

Admittedly, he had no right to be making cheesy comparisons. The closest he'd gotten to having such experiences was in his books. If anything, they worsened his subconscious need for adventure outside of home and designated book-stops. Contrary to his hermit nature, he really wouldn't mind going on a small journey with a friend.

The lingering pinch of loneliness turned into dread as he suddenly thought of his family, who never took him anywhere. He was forced to remember the unspoken limit on his time outside the house. A quick glance at his watch confirmed he had to head home soon.

"Nagachika Hideyoshi," the other boy spoke quieter than before. He managed to maintain a warm tone despite the abrupt comment. "Just call me Hide, though."

The laughter must have died down at some point, though Kaneki was too invested in his own thoughts to notice. His eyes flickered up, finding the stranger staring back at him with soft eyes, and a gentle smile to match it.

"Kaneki Ken," he mumbled, unable to meet the other's stare.

There was a short pause before Hide responded. It would have gone unnoticed if Kaneki wasn't perplexed by his otherwise quick replies. His bright smile was back in a flash, hazel eyes beaming under the blinking fluorescent lights. "Why don't we take you home then, Kaneki?"

 

* * *

 

"The Black Eyed Peas are way popular in the west! Even here, too—well, they were. Do you live under a rock?"

"You’re not entirely wrong..."

Hide came to a sudden halt in the narrow alleyway, grabbing onto Kaneki's shoulders as if his life depended on it. His widened brown eyes matched perfectly with the sunset behind him. A warm breeze passed through, making the scene even more dramatic.

"I can't let you go home to a rock, Kaneki! No wonder you read so much—you have to keep up with the world somehow!" he pleaded.

The darker-haired boy chuckled, rolling his eyes at the other. "Yeah, yeah," He wiggled out of other's grasp, brushing his shoulder as he walked past him. Hide's jaw dropped theatrically before he ran after his new friend, elbowing him once they were side-by-side again.

"We only just met today, yet you treat me like a dog..."

The playful conversation ended too soon with the sight of Kaneki's home. He sighed, hesitantly turning to face Hide. He tried his best to swallow down the disappointment, not allowing it to seethe through this lips. Today was one of the best days he had in years. It was hard to let it go. With a deep breath, he gestured awkwardly to the small home before shoving balled up fists in his pockets. "That's my hou—"

"Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" Hide questioned happily, seemingly oblivious to Kaneki’s words. The unexpected question hit him straight in the gut, butterflies immediately following suit. There was a long pause as he merely stared at the boy with visibly wide eyes. Hide was as casual as ever, shooting another brilliant grin the other’s way.

"Y-Yeah," Kaneki choked out, barely able to contain the constricted happiness his chest. He turned quickly in embarrassment, jogging to the doorstep. A hand rested on the knob as he contemplated what his final words of the night could be. A sincere thank you would be nice, but that was a bit sappy...

"Come back to that raggedy bookstore whenever you're up for it, yeah?"

A scheduled time was difficult with a guardian like Kaneki's. That was a lot less stressful explaining he had to do. That guy seemed to read his mind any time he was the slightest bit troubled. It was a bit disconcerting at first, but Kaneki found himself taking comfort in it.

His eagerness shone through as he threw his head back, returning the bright smile he always received from the other. "I'll be there!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a one-shot but it quickly got out of hand. it'll probably stay unfinished unless someone wants me to continue, or i get a burst of courage and motivation by myself. 
> 
> thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Much to his pleasant surprise, he was perfectly on time for his aunt’s “schedule” that night.

To be fair, it was nearly nonexistent lately. She cared less and less about him as the years went on, only making spiteful comments here and there. His fear stemmed from previous ordeals with her, when she had been more strict. If he wasn’t so apprehensive, he could have stayed out until dark without her noticing, or at least caring enough to mention it.

Today was just going _too well_ , and he didn’t want to ruin it. He wanted to foolishly cherish it, making the most out of what was left of the night. Which meant no straying from fearful habits, no matter how irrational they were. Doing so would jinx the peace.

As soon as he waved goodbye to his new friend, he headed straight for his room. He decided the game plan for tonight would involve a shower, reading, then sleep. It really wasn't any different than most nights, but familiarity was a nice way to end an eventful day. Not to mention that lying in bed after a hot shower with fresh, clean clothes was one of the many other little things he found pleasure in.

A short shower later, Kaneki found himself lying in bed with a book in his hands. The smell of soap lingered in the air, mixed with the particularly old novel he’d borrowed from the library. He would often find himself frozen like this until the late hours of night, most commonly due to over-immersing himself in books. He loved it. His bed wasn't the most comfortable—nor was it placed in a home full of the best people—but it was still where he loved to unwind.

He shifted back and forth on the mattress while reading, wet hair dampening the pillow. It was a different book from earlier, this time full of familiar poems by Hakushuu. The bookworm found himself mulling over the meaning behind such disheartening words more than anyone healthily should. It wasn’t a conscious action; the man did stray to more depressing alleyways, after all, and it’d be a shame if Kaneki didn’t give the words the consideration they deserved.

Tonight, he strayed from powerful meanings and was instead entranced by the short, yet beautiful descriptions of nature. Such lines often left him feeling nostalgic of memories that did not belong to him. Tonight was no exception, although instead of longing, he felt... sentimental. His thoughts drifted off, swirling into images of the boy from earlier. They weren’t negative, like most of his connections from the written word to the real world were. This time, they were nice.

> _Tsukushi. That name  
>  _ _Brings back memories of tidal changes,  
>  _ _Of the flush of sunset over the bay._

He thought of the walk along the busy pier he visualized upon hearing Hide’s laugh, and how he wouldn’t mind if it was less busy and just the two of them in front of the sea. He thought of the sunset behind Hide; how they paired together so well, and if he could paint, he would blend them into a puddle of gold.

...He thought he was being way too dramatic.

He let the book fall to his face with a wince, which would have looked like an attempt as covering the flush on his cheeks if he wasn’t alone in his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

It was just as warm as it was yesterday, if not warmer. Kaneki soaked up the distinct smell of summer heat, biting into the apple he slipped out of the house. A mix of hunger and anxiety swam in the pit of his stomach since he awoke that morning, making it hard to distinguish between the two. He tried to tell himself that all of the “what if”s were implausible, but it didn’t seem to convince his body. Instead, he let his mind focus on the person he was about to meet soon.

He knew Hide liked video games, bright colors, an American-style restaurant nearby, and Western music. He was interested in foreign languages, particularly English, and apparently understood the basics of it. He bleached his hair, no matter how much he pathetically attempted to prove otherwise. He could talk on and on without care, always passionate about whatever he was babbling on about.

Kaneki didn’t notice the small smile forming on his face as his thoughts lingered on the boy. They slowed as he stepped into the bookstore, taking in the heavenly smell of the place. He stood in the doorway, raising his cup of coffee in a weak attempt to return the cashier’s wave. As he made the twists and turns through bookshelves to get to his special spot, he didn’t expect to find Hide excitedly waiting to greet him in the beanbag.

“Yo, Kaneki! Do you really sit here and read in this thing every day?” He was as loud as ever, patting on the beanbag for emphasis. “That’s what that cute cashier told me. You’re gonna break your back, you know, and I can’t carry you around town all the time!” 

“N-Never mind that… How long have you been here?”

“Never mind _that_ , then, if you’re not gonna answer me! You don’t get to know.”

“Hide…” Kaneki gave up and moved to sit in front of the beanbag, but Hide suddenly stood in his way. Before he could process it, he was slapped on the back and hurried out of the shop.

“Nope, I’m taking you to Big Girl. I can practically hear your stomach crying out. You think apples are a fulfilling breakfast?! You’re a growing boy!” He released his friend as they entered the sweltering heat outside, bringing his arms to a cross behind his head.

Kaneki’s heart stopped at the other’s words. His aunt gave him money to eat, but definitely not enough for two people. If he wanted to treat Hide, he’d have to use his own savings, which were hidden back at home. He really didn’t want to ruin the playful mood, but it’d be worse if he waited until they ordered to inform Hide...

“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention—I just racked in some cash recently! Why don’t I blow it on a pretty girl like you, eh? Food’s on me,” He winked, flashing Kaneki that blinding grin of his.

There was a lengthy pause before Kaneki spoke again, and much to his own surprise, it wasn’t broken with more rambling. Hide let him have a moment to think.

He turned his head to face Hide for a moment, eyes soft. “Thank you, Hide,” He tilted his head down, smiling fondly at the ground. He was too grateful to have Hide, internally promising that he would repay him.

“No problem, man! You can just pay me back with a CD or something. Choose whatever you think I’d like, but if you pick out something unfitting, we’re over,” he humphed.

“I was already planning on it...”

“How sweet! You know me so well already!” Hide gasped and threw an arm around Kaneki, speaking loud enough to garner the attention of other pedestrians. “You know, I like this side of you, Kaneki. You’ve only ever shown me your cruel side. It’s truly horrible.”

“I have not,” He tsked, brushing Hide's arm away as they stepped into the restaurant.

“Well, off to Wonderland we go then, Kaneki!”

 

* * *

 

Hide stared up at Kaneki with large, brown puppy eyes, his chin planted on the table. His arms were messily strung over the table, hands flapping as they tried to land a hit on Kaneki. The latter had scooted as far back in the booth as possible, but Hide was relentless.

“You act like a baby…” The victim of the ordeal whined, frantically moving their plates to the side.

“What, are you afraid one of the cute waitresses will see you getting your scrawny butt kicked?”

“N-No! I’m afraid you’re going to knock over our breakfast, idiot!”

“You are no fun at all,” Hide rolled his eyes and bounced back to a normal position. “I was trying to grab your hand for something important, which you would have known if you weren’t being so heartless!”

Kaneki merely bit into his burger, squinting. “I don’t believe you. What were you going to do with my hand?”

“Write my number on it, of course!” Hide exclaimed, looking exasperated at Kaneki's absolute lack of common sense.

How Hide said things like that so casually, he didn’t know. The couple next to them kept glancing over, looking amused at the situation. Kaneki shot Hide a look of dismay, his cheeks feeling a bit too hot for his liking.

“What were you going to write it with… A spoon?” He mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

“You act like that, but I can totally see that girlish blush, Ka-ne-ki!” Hide leaned over the table with a devilish grin, waggling his eyebrows. “Get a grip, you’re acting like a schoolgirl!”

“It’s just that people are getting the wrong idea!” Kaneki hissed, pressing his back even harder into the booth.

“What are you gonna do, run out and leave my burger full of tears?” He pouted, silent for a moment. The peace was short-lived, as he threw himself back with wide eyes seconds later. “Will you stab me with the butter knife? After making me pay for your burger, too… You’re a gold di—No, a meat digger!”

Kaneki immediately lowered his head and snorted, bring a hand up to cover his mouth as he tried to contain his laughter. He could practically feel the smug look Hide was most certainly giving him.

“Ohoho… _Ohohoho…_ ” 

“Shut up, Hide…” 

“No, no, you’re definitely cute when you laugh all ugly like that.”

Kaneki glared, his smile gone as he cast him another displeased look. Hide smirked, a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes as he watched the other regain composure before speaking.

“I can’t tell what’s a joke and what’s serious with you sometimes.”

“A magician never reveals his secrets, my dear Kaneki!”

 

* * *

 

The pair found themselves spending the entire day together. 

They didn’t do anything special, mainly wandering around while discussing trivial things. Thankfully, Hide never questioned if Kaneki had to go home to eat a family dinner, nor did he protest as Kaneki insisted he pay for his own food the rest of the day. It was nice not worrying if his friend would pry into his home life.

When the sky darkened and the city quieted, Hide indirectly soothed Kaneki’s apprehension, making the fear worth it as they walked under streetlamps together. Having Hide with him was remarkably calming, even if they spent most of the time being silly.

Just as Kaneki was about to mention he should head home, the blond randomly suggested a playground as their final destination for the night. Kaneki accepted the offer regardless of its eccentricity, but didn’t miss a chance to mock him for it. As soon as they arrived, Hide darted for the large whale-shaped figure in the middle of the playground. He climbed for a moment before throwing his head back to look at Kaneki with wide eyes.

“Kaneki! We forgot!”

He hopped off the whale, nearly bouncing on his toes as he fished around in his pockets. The dark-haired boy didn’t bother moving from his spot. He merely watched nonchalantly, used to Hide's shenanigans at this point. When Hide finally found what he was looking for, he bolted back to Kaneki and eagerly grabbed his arm, pulling him closer.

“Hide—”

“Sshh! I’m busy!”

He began scribbling on Kaneki’s hand for a moment, though the latter didn’t need to see what was written to know what it was. He rolled his eyes as Hide finished, shoving the pen back in his pocket.

“You could have just put it in my phone.”

“It’s cuter when you do it the old-school way.”

“That’s not what one would call old school...”

“Quiet, you! Don’t complain. Be thankful you have easy access to me now,”

Kaneki was about to protest when Hide put a hand over his mouth and dragged him to the whale. He climbed faster than Kaneki, proudly standing at the top as if he were king. He plopped down on his back, patting the spot next to him when Kaneki finally reached the top.

“Do you know what time it is, Kaneki?” He spoke quickly, as if he spent the whole night waiting for Santa to arrive.

“Um… bedtime?” The other retorted, moving to lie next to Hide.

“Ugh, you want to end the night out with me so soon?”

“Just tell me, Hide…”

“It’s… stargazing time!” He shouted, throwing an arm in the air to point wildly at the vast, starry sky.

Kaneki took a moment to absorb the night sky's beauty, eyes slowly tracing over each star as if he were connecting the dots. It was easy to get lost in it all, even with Hide by his side. If it was anyone else this close to him, he would have been distracted by nerves. It was odd how hopelessly comfortable he was around someone he only recently met.

He glanced at the aforementioned boy, and he could have swore he saw Hide gazing back at him for a second. The thought itself felt too awkward to shake off. “Do you...come here often?” He stammered, trying to defuse the nonexistent tension.

Hide raised a brow and snickered, staring at the boy through the corner of his eye for a quick moment. “Sometimes… Now I have a buddy to come along with me, eh?” He nudged Kaneki with an elbow.

Kaneki felt warmth spread through his chest at the casual mention of spending time together again.

“...Yeah.”

His shoulders would be a lot lighter with Hide always at his side like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gets deep about an AU where two boys meet by one slamming a door in the other's face*
> 
> thank you for reading, as well as commenting, giving kudos, ect... it made me really happy!


End file.
